Insônia
by Mary13Black
Summary: Sweeney não conseguia dormir e nem tirar Mrs. Lovett do pensamento, então foi até o quarto dela para clarear as idéias.One-Shot Todd/Lovett *péssima em resumos*


**Insônia**

Era noite e Londres estava quieta, poucas pessoas estavam acordadas na cidade e uma delas é Sweeney Todd. Ele não conseguia dormir, e gostaria de poder dizer que estava pensando em Lucy, Johanna ou em sua vingança, mas só uma imagem vinha à sua cabeça: Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney não sabia por que estava pensando tanto naquela mulher ultimamente, mas volta e meia seus pensamentos voavam para sua landlady, que estava sempre ali, ao seu lado, pronta para fazer o que ele precisasse. Para ele. Por ele.

Sweeney balançou a cabeça procurando afastá-la de sua mente. Tentou pensar em Lucy, mas por mais que forçasse a memória a imagem de sua ex-esposa não passava de um borrão amarelo em suas lembranças. Sem saber porque, seus pés o levaram escada abaixo.

Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto dela, hesitou um pouco antes de tentar abri-la. Para sua surpresa, estava destrancada. Ele entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho e sentou-se na beirada da cama tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

Como ela ficava linda dormindo... seus cabelos castanhos-avermelhados espalhados pelo travesseiro, seus seios subindo e descendo numa respiração lenta e rítmica, tudo em perfeita harmonia. Mrs. Lovett era realmente muito bonita, e tinha algo nela com um tom misterioso, encantador. Sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, Sweeney levou uma mão ao rosto dela fazendo uma leve carícia, primeiro no rosto, depois nos cabelos de volta para o rosto. Então ele parou e voltou a observar Nellie Lovett dormindo, até que, algum tempo depois, ela começou a se mover inquieta e abriu lentamente os olhos.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Sweeney Todd olhando para ela atentamente. Nellie esfregou os olhos, receosa de que ainda estivesse sonhando, o homem que ela amava continuava ali, sentado na beirada de sua cama observando-a como se a olhasse pela primeira vez. Talvez fosse.

"Mr. Todd, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou agora sentada em frente a ele.

"Não consegui dormir." Disse Sweeney "Estava pensando..." Ele fez uma pausa "Pensando em você."

Nellie sorriu e corou de leve. Eles se olhavam nos olhos e faziam um silêncio que nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar. Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar lentamente, como se tudo aquilo fosse combinado, e então seus lábios se tocaram.

A boca dele era quente a macia como Nellie imaginava. Ela abriu a boca permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Suas línguas se tocaram docemente num beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo ansioso. Mrs. Lovett pousou as mãos em sua nuca, fazendo-o estremecer ao seu toque como nunca antes. Sweeney envolveu a cintura dela, e ela estava quente em suas mãos. Eles queriam ficar para sempre assim, colados um no outro, mas tinham que respirar. Quando se soltaram Sweeney disse:

"Nellie..."

"Sim?" Respondeu ela guardando só para si a ligeira surpresa por ser chamada pelo primeiro nome.

"Eu te amo." Estas palavras soaram um pouco estranhas vindas da boca do barbeiro demoníaco da Rua Fleet.

"E quanto a Lucy?" perguntou ela, em seguida amaldiçoando-se em pensamento por ter feito uma pergunta tão estúpida.

"Lucy era a esposa de Benjamin. Ben morreu. Lucy morreu. Eu sou Sweeney Todd agora, um novo homem. E esse novo homem _te_ ama."

Então ele a beijou novamente, um beijo mais apaixonado do que o anterior. Ela entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos negros e ele, com as mãos em suas costas, deixou que eles caíssem lentamente na cama.

Nellie escorregou a boca para seu pescoço, distribuindo ali vários beijinhos.

"Também te amo." Ela disse entre um beijo e outro "Sempre te amei."

Suas bocas se uniram novamente, desta vez num beijo muito mais ardente, suas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Nellie deixou que suas mãos tateassem os ombros largos de Sweeney e encontrou o primeiro botão da camisa dele, desabotoando-o. Ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso q começou a desamarrar as fitas do seu espartilho enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e os ombros.

Com um impulso Mrs. Lovett colocou-se por cima de Sweeney e deu-lhe um beijo provocante finalizado com uma pequena mordida no seu lábio inferior.

Eles voltaram então a arrancar as roupas e, ainda sobre Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett teve certeza que esta seria a melhor noite de toda a sua vida.

**Fim**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos.


End file.
